1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to flood protection devices, and more particularly to an inflatable flood barrier that is structurally simple, watertight, convenient to use and store, apparently pleasing, and functionally versatile.
2. Description of Related Art
At areas subject to floods, people often prepare flood barriers, so that when floods happen, these flood barriers can be mounted at house gates for preventing water invasion and consequent property damage.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional flood barrier that is in use. The conventional flood barrier 9 depicted is set at the house gate for blocking water from entering the house.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional flood barrier 9 has to be supported by a flood barrier frame 91 that is preinstalled along inner laterals of the house gate for the flood barrier 9 to slide in and get retained.
However, the conventional flood barrier 9 has its shortcomings, including that: (a) the flood barrier 9 needs to work with the flood barrier frame 91, and the contacting surfaces of the flood barrier 9 and the flood barrier frame 91 have to be precisely even, or the desired water-tightness is impossible; (b) the precisely even contacting surfaces as mentioned previously require time-consuming and energy-consuming processing; (c) after the flood barrier 9 slides into the flood barrier frame 91, a complicated pressing mechanism is required to make the flood barrier 9 and the flood barrier frame 91 stay close and provide water-tightness; (d) it is an inconvenience to preinstall the flood barrier frame 91 along the inner laterals of the house gate; (e) after the flood barrier frame 91 is installed as mentioned previously, it is fixed and becomes an unsightly hindrance when not in use; and (f) the flood barrier 9 has the sole usage of blocking water, so is functionally limited.
Hence, there is a need of a novel device that improves the shortcomings of the conventional flood barrier 9.